brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Poco
Poco is a Brawler who is most notable for his Attack's extremely wide spread. He can deal damage to multiple enemies within his wide-spread attack range. Aside from that, his statistics are average; having moderate-high health and low damage output. His Super is unique in that it allows him to heal himself and all allies within its range. His star power heals his allies with his regular attack by 500 health. Attack: Power Chord Poco releases a wave that takes the appearance of musical notes. The attack's range is of medium range, but it spreads out drastically as it travels, allowing it to cover a very large area in front of Poco and deal moderate damage to any enemies caught in that area. Super: Encore When his Super is used, he shoots a musical wave that will heal him and any allies that are hit by the wave. Unlike his regular Attack, this wave can pass through walls. Star Power: Da Capo! This Star Power allows Poco to heal allied Brawlers for 500 health with his regular Attack while simultaneously damaging enemy Brawlers. Tips *Poco is great at supporting other Brawlers that have more firepower due to his ability to heal them using his Super. *The very wide spread of his Attack allows him to hit many targets at once. *Remember to fire Poco's Super toward teammates to heal them, or you will waste your Super just to heal only yourself. *The wide spread and long range of his shots gives him a great advantage in maps with large groups of tall grass. *Remember, Poco's attack has a wide spread but does not do very much damage. This means he is not very useful as a front line attacker but a rather effective support. The spread also allows him to charge his Super quickly by hitting multiple enemies at once. *Poco's attacks can be released in quick succession, allowing him to attack an enemy brawler multiple times to charge his Super quickly before retreating to reload again. *Poco's healing ability is more useful than Pam's in tight situations when you or your teammates have almost no health left, and you can use to to get back up quickly. This makes him considerably more useful than Pam in Brawl Ball and Bounty. *In Gem Grab, Poco can heal himself and his teammates when carrying gems. He is able to keep teammates carrying gems alive with his super. History *On 20/06/17, Poco's attack range was decreased by 15% and his Super now passes through walls. *On 11/08/17, Poco's main attack damage was decreased to 140 (from 160). *On 04/09/17, Poco’s appearance was changed slightly, and his rarity was switched from Rare to Super Rare. He no longer heals minions, and his Super charge speed was increased (from 6 hits to 5 hits). *On 12/09/17, Poco's main attack damage was increased to 160 (from 140) and his Super's healing was increased to 460 (from 400). *On 07/12/17, the health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. Also, rapid attacks with Poco are now properly registered. *On 18/12/17, Poco's New Star Power: Poco's main attack now also heals allies for 200 health per hit. *On 27/01/18, Poco's health was increased to 3800 (from 3200). *On 09/04/18, Poco’s Star Power healing was increased to 400 (from 300). *On 21/05/18, Poco’s main attack damage was increased to 700 (from 640) and his rarity was switched from Super Rare to Rare. *On 29/05/18, Poco’s reload speed was decreased to 1.6 seconds (from 1.8 seconds). *On 18/06/18, Poco's main attack range was increased to 7.33 tiles (from 6.33), his main attack projectile speed was increased by 28% and his super projectile speed was increased by 92%. *On 31/08/18, Poco's main attack damage was decreased to 660 (from 700). *On 29/01/19, Poco's Star Power was increased to 500 (from 400), he was remodeled, and his Attack animation was changed. *On 13/02/19, Poco's Skin, Serenade Poco, was released. It was featured as a Valentine's Day skin. *On 15/04/19, Poco’s Super’s healing was increased to 2100 (from 1840). Skins